


Reserved Seatting

by miumi15



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15
Summary: Kind of wanted to write a hate fuck scene with des and a strap on. This might be finished but kind of losing my motivation for writing more. We'll see.





	Reserved Seatting

“Are these seats taken?” It was the local heartthrob pointing again. Today he was standing between two farmers in town selling their harvest. Of course he was also pointing at their laps.... for the third time. Mathilde had, had enough of this guy. She slyly walked up behind him and tenderly gripped his ass. 

“They are dear, but i found one that's free.” She rubbed his ass lightly. Witt and Seraphina were Mathilde’s partners currently, in cropping and hoeing. She’d be damned if she’d let some sleazy dirtbag get away with constantly harassing them, though witt was slightly a fan though he’d never admit it. It was a day to day occurrence for when they arrived at the marketplace, so the previous night the three partners had a meeting about their little issue. 

“Maybe he just needs to get laid.” Seraphina suggested.  
“From what I hear about the guy, he gets more than enough.” Witt laughed.  
“...maybe he needs someone to teach him a lesson.” Mathilde grinned. And with that, the 3 farmers hatched a plan with mathilde the overly eager volunteer. 

Bringing them back to current time and this bumblebee colored gentleman is grinning like he has a plan of his own. 

“Oh? Well could you show me to it?” The bumblebee man stood to his full height which was only 4 inches taller than mathilde. His face was split wide with his stupidly confident grin and his eyes twinkled with a knowing look. It took mathilde back for a second but she stood her ground and kept her own cool. 

“One moment.” She gave her own confident toothy grin. She quickly knelt under the merchant stand and grabbed her large knapsack. She grabbed both her partners’ shoulders and whispered, “don't wait up for me.”

She grabbed the still grinning man’s arm and went down an alley, “eager are we? I do have rules about alleyways. Tell me, are you the infamous serial killer!” 

“I have a deal with the guy who owns this building, I get to store any abundant crops in here.” she unlocked a door. “Lucky for you,” she grabbed his arm and roughly shoved him into the dimly lit storage room. The man stumbled over his feet and ungracefully fell to his knees “We’re almost all sold out.” She slammed the door closed behind her and locked it. The man rolled over to sit on his ass, legs spread apart wide. Mathilde sauntered up to him, placed a single boot over his crotch with just enough pressure to make him moan, and asked: “Excuse me sir, is this seat taken?”


End file.
